left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle
Rochelle (also known as Ro) is one of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. Her news station recently promoted her and sent her to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Her t-shirt features an image of the British electronic band Depeche Mode. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Rochelle is the sensible "big sister" of the group, and almost everyone treats her well. She's also the one who gets the most congenial response from outsiders, like Francis and the gun store owner. She is generally sensible, level-headed, and kind to everybody; however, she has a dry sense of humor that comes out sometimes. She'll say "Jimmy Gibbs Jr...yay," sarcastically and call the Midnight Riders a "crappy band", but Coach and Ellis don't seem to hold it against her. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a warm, friendly relationship. She'll encourage him when he says he is hurt. He calls her "girl" and "little sister". Though when Coach dies, she seems to have certain disrespect for him, asking if Coach was his first or last name, though this may be an attempt to lighten up the situation as a method of coping. * Ellis: Rochelle treats Ellis somewhat like a little brother, just as Ellis treats Rochelle as if she were his big sister. They joke around during the campaigns and each is sad when the other dies. She stands up for Ellis in The Passing, telling Nick to leave Ellis alone when he makes fun of Ellis for liking Zoey. She also offers Ellis some female advice about his crush on Zoey, telling him "You just need to be your sweet self, Ellis," when he wonders how to approach her. * Nick: Rochelle is the only member of the group who doesn't seem to bother, or be bothered, by Nick. She'll yell at him less during friendly fire incidents and mourn the most when he dies, saying such things as "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me." Rochelle will ask Nick about their odds of survival, and say the long odds "sound about right." Rochelle is quick to side with Nick when Ellis yells at him for killing the pilot of the rescue helicopter. However, in The Passing when Nick makes comments about Ellis missing his chance with Zoey, Rochelle states that out of the two women still alive, at least one hates him, which might mean there are limits to her patience. During a discussion about getting another car, Ellis defends it, saying that while he thinks Francis is cool, he's not about to trade him for Nick. Rochelle then asks the others if they would like to put that to a vote, showing her dislike at the moment for Nick. Still, they seem to have more in common with each other then with the other two, and tend to stick together. His sour personality and rough-cut instincts more than likely keep her at bay. * Francis: Rochelle seems to like Francis a lot more than her fellow Survivors. In the promo, they get along fine, as they both apparently hate stuff. Based on the comments of the other Survivors and Francis' enthusiasm to be kissed by her, it is likely that Francis has a crush on her. Rochelle herself may have developed feelings for Francis, as the men in her group will tease her about him. "Rochelle and the biker dude, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G." * Zoey: Zoey and Rochelle will often exclaim to each other how they are relieved to find another woman still alive. They will comment on one another's Special Infected kills in the finale. Zoey also seems happy to throw her items during the finale. * Louis: Louis and Rochelle have a warm impression of each other almost instantly. Upon seeing him wounded, she immediately takes his health into consideration. She invites the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans, which Louis kindly rejects, stating that although she seems really nice, they'll be fine on their own. She also is the most understanding of the Survivors' situation with Bill's recent death and gives them the option of not lowering the bridge at all. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Notes *The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer, she is wearing an orange shirt. The designers then changed the it to a red, then a pink Depeche Mode shirt. Her hair has also received some minor changes; the designers changed its color from brown to black, and made it shorter, from a waist-low ponytail to a bun. *The "big name news station" Rochelle worked for was Eyewitness 10 News, as seen in the photo included in her official description. Uninfected CEDA agents can be seen in the background as well as an unknown camera operator who took her photo. In addition, it is worth noting that a couple of vans belonging to this same news station can be seen in The Town. *In the Dead Center poster, Rochelle can be seen holding both a chainsaw and a machete. This is not an in-game feature, since the designers removed dual-wielding melee weapons after several tests, and it is purely aesthetic for the poster. *Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. *Rochelle's Depeche Mode t-shirt is an avatar award for Xbox 360 users when saving Gnome Chompski from the "Dark Carnival" campaign. *Because Rochelle works for a news station, her quotes, "Knights of Columbus, this hurts!" and "Son of a bee sting, this hurts!" are most likely references to the movie "Anchorman". Will Ferrell shouts these lines when injured during the movie. *She is referred to as "producer" in the in-game files. *According to The Passing trailer, she hates stairs, bridges and Francis's vest. In-game, she may also state she hates the jukebox, as she says "This jukebox sucks." *Rochelle has been known to mention a person called Jacobgoingtodie04.wav, who is presumably a man she knew before meeting up with the other Survivors in Savannah, perhaps family or a close friend, as she says she "should have stayed" with him. *In Left 4 Dead 2''s 30th April blog post, Rochelle's popularity (which was previously at an extreme low) was reported to have risen after The Passing teaser and The Passing DLC itself. Gallery bg_rochelle.jpg|A close up photo of Rochelle. Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image: Render-rochelle2.jpg|Rochelle with a Combat Shotgun as seen in game. Rochelle Rifle.jpg|Rochelle with a Sniper Rifle. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Shanola Hampton.jpg|Rochelle's face model, Shanola Hampton. Rochelle Aytes2.jpg|Rochelle Aytes, Rochelle's voice actress. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2